


of all the gin joints in the world

by LabRatsWhore



Series: Bay City's Own Grey Canary [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Lab Rats (TV 2012), Mech-X4 (TV)
Genre: (No On Screen Nazis), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- Vigilantes, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Female Character, Crisis On Earth-X Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Crisis On Earth-X Part 3, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vigilantism, although I've had the vigilante AU idea for a while, bre writes shit, canon compliant except for OCs and Crossover stuffs and marcus not being an android, interdimensional doppelgangers of dead fiances, the timeline is a little screwy as always, when will I stop with all these AUs?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: She knew about the possibility of there being another Marcus on another earth. She just didn't think she would ever meet one.





	of all the gin joints in the world

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure someone could have guessed this was coming, who knows
> 
> (this is similar to Now Hold On (This Is Innocent Blood) in that it follows Leo being Danny and Breana's biological father, however is follows the vigilante AU that already should have been started before I went to college, and the Alternate Realities of that AU, but my brain has other plans.
> 
> the fine details are just that Breana guilt tripped Oliver into training her after Marcus died, in this alternate reality it was Oliver that rescued her from being kidnapped and Felicity's hacking skills that got her reunited with her family, she didn't have a vigilante name until after Laurel died, it ended fitting, Sara gave her permission to take the Black Canary name but she just couldn't be Laurel, you know, because of how tainted she is by her past.
> 
> and just hearing about Crisis on Earth-X definitely got my thinking about if Breana met a Marcus doppelganger, and the loophole of Marcus not being a Nazi is that in my Universe Marcus was only doing bad things because of Douglas and he wasn't an android, so naturally Earth-X Marcus and Douglas are good, after all it works for Earth-X Leonard Snart.
> 
> and of course I had to have Breana/Veracity as the background relationship in this, as much as I ship Breana/Mark or Breana/Ryan, or Veracity/Harris or Veracity/Beth (the AU where Breana and Danny are triplets and Breana has an identical twin as a result of that because of Liv and maddie- which thankfully I haven't written that AU yet)- or Veracity/Beth/Harris, and sometimes Breana/Leo, of course not in an incesty Au, because the Author does like older men, you have to remember that (though Mateus Ward is only one month older than me in real life, Marcus is a year older than Breana.

God she was just supposed to go to Iris and Barry's wedding, Leo only let her go by herself because he wasn't invited, and he needed to help Mark make some much needed repairs to Mech-X4 after what happened with Traeger, and Breana wasn't sure there was a way to explain how she knew Barry and Iris to Veracity's dads in order for Veracity to be her plus one. It was bad enough that she was stuck on a planet where Nazis ruled the world (her family was jewish after all, and she knew her great grandparents had survived the holocaust), but there was the possibility that she wouldn't be able to get home to her father, Leo; her dad-mom if she decided to see Donald again, or Veracity, or anyone else that helped control the giant robot fighting monster known as Mech-X4, for that matter.

The power dampening cuffs freaked her out. Even though she hadn't known about her technopathy for that long, it was still just as much a part of her as her bionics were. The power dampening cuffs were only designed to take away the powers of metahumans, her bionics were still intact. She didn't know if bionic existed on Earth-X or not, and she didn't want to know, really, because if there were, the possibility of there being doppelgangers of her family went up way too high. But she was scared, and she couldn't think of a way to use her bionics that would get them all out of the camp, anyways. Would her heat vision even be strong enough to melt the cuffs? And if it was, could she even get everyone out faster enough without super speed? Or would they get recaptured and punished for their escape attempt? She was sick to her stomach, after being out of her hell for five years, that she could have everything happen again, and worse, because of not only her powers, but her heritage and sexuality (at least Veracity was mostly safe in Bay City- Wisconsin wasn't that far from Missouri, who knows how fast the Nazis could spread while she was stuck on Earth-X).

And then a miracle happened. She was never so glad to see a criminal in her life, even if she knew that the Leonard Snart of her earth had been a hero in the end, even if she had never met him properly.

She was shaking the whole way to the resistance base, even while running for her life, prompting Sara to give the teenage girl who was another namesake of her sister (and her) a look.

"I'm fine." Breana shook her head, giving Sara a small smile. But she still didn't feel safe even after she reached the base.

But her breath caught in her throat as soon as she caught sight of him, her face paling.

She knew about the possibility of there being another Marcus on another earth, after hearing the stories of Earth-2 from Team Flash and having personal experience with Black Siren before she left and moved to Bay City. She just didn't think that she would ever meet one. It was such a foreign idea, the way he died... it had been nearly three years and she still couldn't shake the feeling of Marcus throwing his arms around her, then hearing the explosion and then nothing else, and having to identify his body.

His eyes met with hers, and she froze. He looked exactly like her Marcus, there was no mistaking it, right down to the scar on his chest. He was shirtless doing the salmon ladder, as her Marcus probably would have done had he been alive and went to Star City with her (something she couldn't help but think about sometimes). And he was a hero  on this Earth, too, which was a surprise, but she was also grateful, because she wouldn't be able to handle a Marcus that was actually evil. Her Marcus only did bad things because of Douglas, and he always tried to do good on his own.

A second later, Earth-X Marcus fell from the salmon ladder, she guessed from the shock of seeing her. Nice to know that the Earth-X version of her was probably dead (or even evil, though she doubted that was the cast).

He started at her, probably trying to figure out whether she was real or an illusion conjured up by his grieving brain. She was paying more attention to him than she was to Ray and Leo explaining the plan. Oliver could yell at her all he wanted later.

And then this guy she's never meant says that they're going to blow up the only way for her to get home, and she panics. Her breathing goes wheezy and the grey leather she's worn for over a year suddenly became too hot.

Earth-X Marcus rushed over, wrapping his arms around her so slow, like she was a ticking time bomb. "Let's get you some water."

Breana nodded, out of words to say as much as she was out of breath to breathe. She led him lead her to a chair, watching him take a bottle of water out of a mini fridge she didn't see and crack it open before handing it to her.

She took a few sips, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

Marcus stared at her, trying to make sure that she wasn't going to collapse in front of him, as many panic attacks as he had witnessed in his lifetime.

All he could even think to say was; "I died on your Earth, too?" That didn't make sense, he knew that, but that was how it came out of his mouth.

Breana nodded her head, feeling her throat go dry even a she swallowed more water. "Almost three years ago."

Marcus nodded. "A year ago."

Breana winced. She's had more time to process the grief, she could only imagine how messed up he was.

Marcus looked at her. "She had almost the same costume as you, I couldn't help but stare, I'm sorry."

Breana shook her head. "It's my fault for not believing that I could meet another you, although I suppose better this you than a supervillain you or a Nazi you." She rambled, her ability to hear herself delayed even with the implants in her inner ear. "Sorry, that was offensive, to both of us." She apologized, her face flushing red.

Marcus looked at her, shaking his head. "Nobody expects to see an interdimensional doppelganger of their dead finance, and you're not old enough to have lived through your holocaust or whatever your history books called it."

"But my great grandparents did. And my brother and I have lived through more than our share of torture, so has my father." Breana told Earth-X Marcus. She couldn't wait until he got the chance to kick Seth Harper's ass for real this time. She could at least do that.

Marcus nodded. "This is an odd question, but is your dad still Donald Davenport?"

"Yes." Breana nodded. "But also Leo Mendel, it's complicated. I had to find out that my mom wasn't actually my mom, and that my dad gave birth to me."

Marcus chuckled a bit. "At least your girlfriend's parents weren't Nazis."

"Well, it seemed like his dad was close to that, at times, but he's an okay uncle, now,I guess." Breana couldn't help but smile a bit. She and Douglas definitely found out they had a lot in common after Marcus passed away, and if it wasn't for him and Daniel (if he went by his birth name instead of his adopted name or Spyder, his nickname), she would have never had the opportunity to find out that Leo was her dad.

Marcus nodded. "I guess you'd be glad to know that he's still alive here, then." He paused, biting his bottom lip. "He's... recovering."

"At least he's okay." Her Donald had almost died a few months before Marcus actually died, and she really didn't know what she would do without both her dad and Marcus, even if sometimes Donald could be too engrossed in his work to parent.

"I know." Marcus looked at her. She, well the Earth-1 version of Breana Davenport, was a lot like his Breana, yet she was darker, grittier. Like she'd had more trauma than just her parents being Nazis and being thrown out after they caught her with him. It was too weird for him, to see a duplicate of her. But, there was nothing he could do about it, and he still wanted to know more about her.

Breana blushed, feeling Marcus looking her over. She didn't really know what to think. She could tell why she would fall for Marcus in almost any universe. Tall, handsome, willing to help everyone who needed it, as long as they were a good person, as far as she saw. But she really didn't know why he would fall in love with her, ever after dating Marcus for two years and being engaged to him for six months (they weren't planning on necessarily getting married right away, it just seemed like the right thing to do, and her father was okay with it) before he died, and him sacrificing himself for her.

She felt almost guilty. She had a perfectly good girlfriend who she loved at home on her earth, and here was she was thinking about her dead fiance's doppelganger. To be fair, however, she didn't know if she would make it home. She wanted to, though, she didn't want to be alive on another earth and have her family left with an empty casket, even if there would be a good chance that if she stayed on this earth that she would die, too.

Marcus scratched the back of his neck. He had so many questions he wanted to ask, even some that he wouldn't like the answer to. "I'm sorry, but how did I die?" He winced, closing his eyes as soon as he answered the question.

Breana winced as well, very much wishing that she had a bottle of tequila right about that moment. She sighed. "Explosion. You died saving me."

"Oh." Marcus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I lost my legs because of it, I have android prosthetic legs, and I have hearing aids that are integrated with my bionics, though I can take them out when I want to." Breana explained quality.

"Your legs are androids?!" Marcus whispered, looking alarmed.

"They just have android technology so that they look real so the only people that know are the ones that I trust to be able to take off my legs around, what's left of my own legs gets sore a lot." Breana rolled her eyes.

"Oh." Marcus said simply.

Breana gave Marcus a look. "I guess it's only fair that you tell me how I died." Even if she didn't want to know.

"Stab wound. You bled out before I could get you out, before they blew the place up." Marcus closed her eyes, his face twisting.

Breana winced. "I'm sorry, you didn't have to tell me."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Well I already knew how I died."

Breana nodded awkwardly. "Yeah."

Marcus nodded, unsure of anything else he could say.

Breana turned her head sideways, looking at him. "Do you like whiskey here too?" It was a stupid question, really.

"Yeah." Marcus chuckled. "Don't have any though, but I have a stash of tequila in my bunk."

"I could use some of that right now." Breana chuckled.

"We all could, but we need to be sober to fight bad guys." Marcus grinned.

"Yeah." Breana shrugged.

Marcus nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. "Um, was there anyone else?" He closed his mouth shut like a fish.

Breana nodded. "Yeah, I have a girlfriend where I live now, Bay City." She admitted. "In the daytime we fight monsters in a giant robot, and at night I run around in grey leather." She snorted at the absurdity.

Marcus raised any eyebrow. "Monsters? You actually have monsters on your earth?" He snickered.

"Not that many. Most of them stay in Bay City, only a few have been in other parts of the world besides the US." Breana giggled.

"And your girlfriend fights monsters with you?" Marcus wondered.

"Yes, she does, although it's really my half-brother's robot, he controls it with his technopathy." Breana shrugged.

"There's metas with technopathy on your earth?" Marcus looked at her.

"He's not a meta. It's hard to explain." Breana pursed her lips.

"I see." Marcus looked down.

"Wait, you're bionic, right? Or are you a meta and bionics don't exist here?" Breana rambled on a bit.

Marcus flushed. "I'm bionic. And a meta."

Breana nodded. "Oh." Just like how she also had technopathy.

Marcus nodded. "Yeah."

"We should- we need to know the plan." Breana stuttered, gesturing to the rest of her team, and some of his his.

"Yeah, we do." Marcus agreed.

 So, she followed him like nothing happened. Both of them probably knew too much about the alternate earth versions of themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess and I don't really know about how it turned out, it might be edited at a later date when I haven't been awake since 1 pm the day before (it's almost 6 am), who knows.
> 
> There will be a Post-Crisis On Earth-X follow up to this at some point (hopefully).


End file.
